


Graveyard

by DeckofDragons



Series: Spooky Month 2019 Challenge [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Corpse Stealing, Halloween 2019, Kidnapping, M/M, Pyro is a sweet boi but he's still also a hired killer with questionable morals, Spooky Month 2019 Challenge, Zombies, grave robbing, talk of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Medic takes Pyro to a graveyard to steal a corpse for use in an experiment.





	1. Body

When Medic had handed him a shovel and said he needed his help with something, Pyro hadn’t questioned it. Why would he? He liked helping Medic with his experiments; even if they were a bit odd at times, they were never boring. But if he’d known Medic would then drive them to a graveyard and lead the way into it, he might have asked a few questions.

It was late at night too and the moon was clouded over with dark clouds. The only light was Medic’s electric lantern. It swung slightly in his hand as they walked, making the shadows of the tombstones they passed by dance and sway in a way that was not _all_ comforting. If it went out or broke somehow, they would be plunged into darkness.

Pyro clutched the shovel tightly to his chest with both hands, keeping his eyes glued on Medic’s back and the wagon he was pulling behind him with another shovel on it. He should’ve brought his flamethrower so he could’ve banished the darkness and whatever might be hidden within it, just beyond the range of the lantern, with burning rainbows. It was too late now though. At least he still had his lighter in his suit pocket so if he _really_ needed it, he still had some fire.

Medic eventually came to a stop by what appeared to be a fresh grave, judging by the new looking tombstone and the loose dirt and lack of grass atop the mound. “This one should do nicely. Help me dig it up.” He dropped the handle of the wagon and placed the lantern atop the gravestone – a bit too precariously for Pyro liking – before pulling the shovel out of the wagon.

“What are we doing?” Pyro blurted out before Medic could start digging.

“We’re digging up a corpse,” Medic said as if that were the most logical thing in the world to be doing. “I’m trying to make a zombie and I need a fairly fresh corpse to do it.”

“_Why_?”

“Because fresh corpses are less rotten so they’re better to experiment on. There are of course ways to get _fresher_ human corpses, some of them involving murder, but this is the way least likely to get me caught and thrown into jail because if we do this right no one well even know the corpse or the person it used to be is missing.” That all made sense but didn’t answer Pyro actual question.

“No!” he said loudly through his mask. “_Why_ do you want to make a zombie?”

Medic paused; his shovel buried halfway into the gravemound. “Hmm… that’s a good question. I suppose it’s just because I want to see if I can.” With a shrug he resumed digging, dumping a shovelful of dirt off to the side.

Well… Medic had brought Pyro out here to help and that explanation was good enough for him – it _was_ Medic after all, that was his reason for doing most of his experiments, in hindsight Pyro should’ve known that already – so… he walked over and started digging too… reluctantly. It was dark and scary and… “Won’t the ghosts be mad at us?” Especially the ghost that the corpse they were digging up once belonged to. Hadn’t Pyro heard somewhere that ghosts were extremely territorial about their worldly remains, haunting anyone who messed with them?

“Don’t worry about the ghosts,” Medic said, not pausing from his work. “They won’t bother us.” He said it with such confidence and was normally right about most things _and_ Pyro trusted him so… it would probably be fine.

It took longer than Pyro would’ve guessed but they eventually had the corpse in the wagon and the now empty body casket buried once more. Like Medic predicted, the corpse – a man in a suit and bowtie – was fresh. In the dim pre-dawn lighting it might’ve even looked like a sleeping person if they weren’t in a graveyard.

But speaking of the pre-dawn light, they needed to get out of there quickly, before someone – either a passerby or someone who was supposed to be there – came along and saw them. As _soon_ as the last shovel of dirt was placed back on top of the gravemound, Medic handed his shovel to Pyro and picked up the wagon handle to hightail it out of there at a quick jog.

Getting away quickly was finally something Pyro had some real experience with so he led the way back to the car. He ran ahead to put the shovels in the car and open up the back so that when Medic arrived they could immediately put the wagon and corpse inside. After pulling a black blanket over it they pulled the trunk shut as quietly as was possible and ran around to hop into the front seats.

“I think we’re clear,” Medic said, letting out a sigh of relief after they’d driven about a mile down the road away from the graveyard without passing anyone.

Pyro clapped in victory as well as relief, he was _glad_ to be out of there. He didn’t mind dead bodies but graveyards and the ghosts that came with them were just too spooky for him. Ghosts couldn’t be killed with fire so they were _not_ okay in his book.

“Thank you for assisting me,” Medic said. “You’re the only one I can trust to help me with stuff like this. … Well, you and Engie, but I’d rather spend all night digging a grave with you than him.”

“It was fun,” Pyro said. For the most part it had been, creepiness and chance of a confrontation with a ghost aside. While they’d dug, Medic had told him more about the experiment he was running and the research that had led to it. It was fascinating stuff even if Pyro didn’t understand what some of it meant and only sort of understood it as a whole. “I’m tired now though.” His _everything_ hurt from digging so long and he’d gotten almost no sleep – Medic had awoken him mere hours after he’d gone to bed. Now that he was sitting and doing nothing, all that was starting to catch up to him.

“We can sleep when we get back to base.”

“Your room?” Pyro liked Medic’s room more because the bed was bigger. Even if he was too tired and sore to want to do anything with that bigger space, he still preferred it.

“Of course.”


	2. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was supposed to only be two parts to this fic but then I wrote this instead so I don't know how many parts there are gonna be.

Medic was shaking Pyro’s shoulder and saying something to him. He groaned and pulled the blanket up to cover his head and block the light. He was too tired to wake up right now.

Medic was of course having none of that and spoke louder instead. “Come on Pyro, you _must_ get up and come see.”

With a groan, Pyro finally turned his head to look blearily up at him. “See what?”

“My experiment, it worked!”

What experiment did he mean? … Had to be the one with the corpse. The reason Pyro was sleeping in the middle of the day and was physically exhausted. “Zombie?” He was too sleepy to even form a coherent sentence.

“Yes,” Medic replied, nodding. “It worked flawlessly. … Well not flawlessly, there were a few minor hiccups but it worked perfectly in the end. I have reanimated a corpse.” Where his energy and excitement came from was mystery considering he’d spent the night doing the exact same thing as Pyro and had probably only slept for a few hours before getting up to do his experiment. But… it was infectious.

Pyro pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He yawned and stretched as he stood up. He was still tired but also excited to see Medic’s experiment. He’d helped with it after all, only with manual labor sure, but that was still helping. So, he wasted no time starting to put his suit on.

The zombie was contained in a large makeshift cage made of random bits and pieces of metal – some of which had once been sentry guns that had been blown up on the battlefield – that Engie had obviously welded together in the middle of Medic’s lab next to the operating table. It didn’t look entirely secure, like it might break if one put too much pressure on the bars for long enough. But Medic and Engie knew what they were doing so it most likely fine.

Pyro skipped right up to the bars to get a good look at the zombie. It was indeed the suited man they’d dung up last night. It made a guttural sound as it reached for him through the bars. It sounded almost exactly like the zombies in movies and TV shows. Exciting but how did they know what kinds of sounds zombies made? The way Medic had talked about it last night, suggested this was the first ever real life zombie.

“So, what do you think?” Medic asked.

Pyro turned to face him. “It’s cool! When it bites people do they turn into zombies too?” That would make it even _cooler_ because that how zombies were supposed to work.

“It _should_ work that way. I’d have to test it to find out for sure but getting a test subject for that will be difficult. I had to sign that stupid contract, promising not to,” rolling his eyes, he lifted his hands to make air quotes, “‘kidnap’ anymore townsfolk for my experiments.” Ever since Miss Pauling had forced him to sign that contract under the threat of losing his job, he’d complained about it every chance he got and sometimes just because. It had been an unfair thing of her to do especially since Medic had only kidnapped a few people for his experiments and only when he couldn’t perform the experiment on one of his teammates for one reason or another. _And_, most importantly, as far as Pyro knew – and it was Medic who’d told him this, meaning it was reliable information – no one suspected Medic or the team of having anything to do with the disappearances. So, it _shouldn’t_ have been a problem.

“So,” Medic continued with an annoyed sigh, “I don’t know _how_ I’m going to get a test subject for this without the higher ups finding out.” He scowled as he studied the zombie, still growling and reaching through the bar for them; his excitement over the experiment working apparently being overshadowed with disappointment that he couldn’t take it further. “It… might not be possible.”

Pyro wanted to see this through too but with that restriction how were they going to… Wait! there _was_ something they could do, _maybe_. “What about… using someone on the enemy team?” That would work, right? No way Miss Pauling could complain about _that_.

“Come again?”

Right, yes, he couldn’t be understood when he spoke low or mumbled as he tended to do when he wasn’t sure about something. He took a deep breath as he looked back up at Medic. “What about using someone from the enemy team?”

Medic was silent for a few seconds before a maniacal grin splayed across his face. “You’re a genius!”

Pyro had never even been called ‘smart’ before let alone a ‘genius’. And Medic being the one to do it was icing on the cake – the icing being the best part of cake of course. “You really like my idea?”

“Of course!” Medic clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s pure genius. I can’t believe I never thought of that before.” He started pacing the way he did when he was thinking fast and hard. “Naturally I’ll need your help with it, I doubt I could do it alone. Once the deed is done no one will be able to complain and at worst we’ll get a slap on the wrist. Until then though it must stay between the two of us. Possibly Engie too, he’d wouldn’t tell anyone and would help if we needed him. But no one else can be trusted, least of all Miss Pauling, she’ll _definitely_ try to stop us.

“And we’re going to have to come up with a plan; who, where, when, and how were going to get our victim and how we’re going to get them back here with no one noticing. So, it’s going to have to be off the clock, probably at night. Which means we’re probably going to have to pull another all-nighter or close to it.”

He went on, going over possible pitfalls and everything else they’d need to do or have to make this plan work. This plan that _Pyro_ had suggested. His excitement for it grew as Medic rambled and the zombie continued to growl and rattle the bars of the cage behind him. It was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the way I'm working on all this Halloween stuff, I haven't written the next part yet so I don't know how dark this fic is going to get but someone on the enemy team is probably going to end up as a zombie (who, I don't know yet). Which means they are going to die, potentially graphically, depending what feels right as I write it. So potential heads up about that if that's something you don't want to read.


	3. Test Subject

Their first choice on who to grab for their experiment was the enemy Spy. He was a constant nuisance to Medic in particular during battle and thus Pyro didn’t like him – it was also fun to hunt him down with rainbow flames when he was invisible. But he was also the type to be wary and ready for attack even off the battle field. The absolute last thing they wanted was to get caught and thus raise an alarm, getting the whole enemy team after them.

Instead, Medic suggested they go for the BLU team member most likely to be the least prepared for an ambush on ‘safe’ grounds: the Scout. Pyro was disappointed by that decision but he couldn’t deny the logic of it. _And_ according to intel provided by Engie and sourced from Spy – Spy apparently shared inconsequential espionage stuff with him sometimes probably for the same reason Medic shared medical stuff with Pyro – the enemy Scout left the base for a run at the same time every day, twice a day: one in the morning, one in the evening.

Which was why they were hiding out in the desert, crouched behind two rocks a short distance apart – alas too far for quiet conversation, meaning no conversation could be had – waiting. It was _awfully_ boring. Patience was _not_ something Pyro was good at. He would’ve brought his flamethrower or one of his flare guns to keep himself entertained but sadly that kind of distraction wouldn’t have served him well in this kind of thing. Instead he’d brought his shotgun and fire axe. Playing with the fire axe helped a little at least. He tossed it up, letting it twirl once before catching it with his other hand, over and over again, careful to never toss it high enough that anyone on the other side of his rock would see it.

They’d _had_ to have been waiting for at least an hour now and the Scout _still_ hadn’t shown up. The only upside was that it was an evening in the fall, meaning it was rather cool so he wasn’t drowning in sweat inside his suit. But even with that upside he’d still had about enough of this, much longer and he would…

Medic whistled softly, imitating a dove. That was the signal! Pyro caught his axe again and peeked up over is rock to see the BLU Scout was _finally_ approaching at a light jog. Suddenly tense with excitement, Pyro slid the axe back into its holster and readied his shotgun. He waited until Scout was just past Medic’s rock before jumping out in front of him.

Scout skidded to a halt. He opened his mouth to say something but froze as his eyes caught sight of the shotgun pointed at his midsection. He reached for where his own weapon was normally holstered but nothing was there. “What the hell’s going on here?” His voice had a layer of poorly concealed fear in it underneath anger. “What do you want you freak?”

Pyro pointed the gun down and shot at his feet, barely missing them. He jumped in air and started trying to backpedal but immediately froze when Pyro leveled the shotgun on him again. He was lucky Pyro _hadn’t_ shot his feet because Pyro was _not_ a freak no matter how many people said he was. And if Scout called him that again or any variation of it, he _would_ shoot him in the foot.

Before he could even get a chance to do so though, the distinctive twang of Medic’s modified crossbow firing came from behind him. “Ouch!” He flinched, reaching a hand up and over to grasp at his left shoulder, one of Medic’s special crossbow syringes sticking out of it now. He pulled it out threw it to the ground with a grimace. “What the fuck? Why are you guys _here_? What do you want from me?”

Medic chuckled evilly as he stepped out from behind the boulder properly. “That should do,” he said ignoring Scout. “You did a great job Pyro, thank you. Don’t listen to him.”

Pyro gave him a nod in response, his anger fading already. He then holstered his shotgun. It was no longer necessary to keep Scout in place.

The BLU Scout was now swaying unsteadily on his feet. “What… was in that… syringe?” His words were a bit slurred too as if he were drunk. He mumbled something more, his words unintelligible, trailing off halfway through as he folded in on himself. He hit the ground with a thump, landing awkwardly on his side.

Pyro pranced over to grab his wrist and drag him off the path. Before settling down to wait, they’d agreed on a spot a bit further out where they could safely wait until nightfall to sneak back to their own base with their new test subject. And _this_ wait would be much better than the one they’d just had because they wouldn’t have to hide in two separate spots or be silent to maintain stealth – they would have to be quiet though but that was easy. Maybe Medic would even want to cuddle for a little while.


	4. Medic's Lab

Back in Medic’s lab, the zombie was still in its cage, rotting away as whatever perverse form of almost life Medic had infused it with kept it going. It snarled and reach through the bars for them as soon as they were in its line of sight. Even after three days, it was still super cool. Zombies were supposed to be something that only existed in fiction but Medic had found a way to make them _real_.

Pyro pranced up to the operating table and hefted the still unconscious BLU Scout off his shoulder and onto it, rattling the whole table. “Do we let it bite him now or later?” he asked, turning his head to look at Medic.

Medic strode closer to look down at the Scout. “While he’s still unconscious is probably best so he can’t fight. But I need to feed the birds first, it’s already past their usual feeding time. Would you like to help with that too?”

“_Yes_!” Pyro _loved_ helping with the birds. They were even starting to like him a little bit. Or at least they didn’t fear him anymore, that was a good start. Maybe soon they’d eat out of his hand like they did with Medic sometimes or would ride on his shoulders. He could only hope and continue to work on building trust with them.

“If it works, what’s going to happen to him when Respawn gets turned back on?” Pyro asked about a half hour later as they returned to their unconscious captive.

“We’ll find out on Monday,” Medic replied. He seemed unconcerned so it clearly wasn’t something worth worrying about. “Now let’s get started, shall we? Secure him please.”

Using the rope left under the operating table for this purpose, Pyro tied Scout’s ankles together; the last thing they wanted was for him to be awoken from the bite and cause trouble by trying to escape. At the same time, Medic brought out the gurney and wheeled it over so they could shift their test subject onto it and wheel him closer to the caged zombie.

Pyro’s suit would protect him from both the zombie’s clawing and biting – even Medic had had to concede to that fact after a short but heated argument they’d had when discussing who’d be enacting this part of the plan – so he stepped between the gurney and the cage. He ignored the zombie clawing uselessly at his shoulder as he grabbed Scout’s arm and pulled it out so that his hand and part of his forearm was in the zombie’s cage.

The zombie snarled and growled, still trying to get at Pyro for a few seconds more before finally noticing. It hunched over, clawing at Scout’s arm before sinking its teeth in deep.

Scout woke with a yelp, yanking his arm back. Pyro was ready though and held it in place as the zombie tore a rather large chunk of flesh out. As it went in for another bite though, Pyro did let go.

“What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?” Scout stammered clutching his now bleeding arm to his chest as he struggled managed to half sit up. “What the fuck is that?”

“A zombie!” Pyro said as he stepped away from the cage, pushing the gurney too. “Medic made it. Isn’t he great?”

Scout made a small whimpering sound, his eyes glued to the zombie. “It looks like a zombie. Please tell me it’s _not_ a zombie.” How rude! He’d asked question, Pyro had answered it but he hadn’t listened. What had been the point in even asking the question then?

“It is,” Medic replied. “You will be too if this experiment goes well.”

“_What_?”

“Help me secure him please Pyro and then we can go to bed.”

With the remnants of the knockout drug still coursing through his body on top of his ankles being tied together, it wasn’t hard to get him back to the operating table and strap him in. Despite how fruitless it was, he fought the whole time and protested _very_ loudly, calling both of them all sorts of rude things, until Medic eventually gagged him but even then, he wouldn’t shut up.

“All done,” Medic said after tightening the last strap and secured Scout’s head to the table. “Let’s call it a night. We’ll see what happens in the morning.”

It was all very exciting helping Medic with an experiment and being so involved in it – rare was the day that Pyro got the opportunity to do so – but it was past midnight now. So, he was more than happy to leave all this off until morning to go cuddle and sleep next to Medic for the rest of the night instead.

The next morning, after breakfast, the BLU Scout was sickly pale and almost gray looking. The bite on his forearm was swollen, the skin around it a sickly yellowish colour that faded into almost black. And it leaked black goo that Pyro would’ve touched if Medic didn’t put a hand on his arm to stop him. But the way their test subject whimpered through his gag at the sight of them and his eyes, glazed over with fever, followed their every move, meant he was still alive and at least somewhat aware.

“Does this mean it’s working?” Pyro asked as Medic started setting up his equipment to do a proper examination.

“I need to run a few tests to know for sure but I think so, yes. Even the worst natural infections wouldn’t set in this hard overnight.”

“Yay!” Stuff working as planned was always nice.

Scout was unconscious but still alive at midday. Medic’s attempts to wake him were unsuccessful. Not even Pyro slapping him caused him to stir.

When they returned that evening at first it seemed his condition was the same. Until they got close. His eyes snapped open, now empty and soulless, and he started thrashing. He hadn’t had the energy to do that this morning. And removing the gag revealed that he was now making the same sorts of sounds as the caged zombie.

“It worked!” Medic exclaimed proudly with an evil laugh. “I’m a god! I could destroy all of civilization with this!”

Too excited for words of his own, Pyro hugged him. He tensed up in surprise for a second before relaxing and returning it. What better way to celebrate a successful experiment than a good hug and hopefully cuddles later.

“What do we do now?” Pyro asked when their embrace ended.

“Now we either get him into the cage with the first zombie or have Engie come in here to make a second cage. Then we’ll see if Respawn takes him when it gets turned back up on Monday morning. After that I don’t know, I guess measure how long they keep going before they’re too rotten to move anymore.”


	5. Base

Respawn turned back on at twelve am, Monday morning but there was no way Pyro was getting up that early. Instead he went with Medic to his lab before starting breakfast – it was their turn to make it.

Large black cloths had been thrown over both cages as that seemed to quiet the zombies down some. Pyro went straight to the one that they’d put the former BLU Scout in. He tried to pull the cloth down in one smooth motion, like a magician, but it was too heavy and caught on things. He got it off with the second tug though.

The BLU Scout’s zombie was still inside! Its growling intensified as it reached for Pyro, clawing uselessly for him.

“This means we get to keep him,” Pyro said.

“Yep, looks like it,” Medic agreed. “I’m sure we’ll find something interesting to do with him and the other zombie eventually.”

Down a man, the BLU’s naturally didn’t perform as well as they usually did, even for a Monday. The next day was much the same. They backed out early, conceding defeat about halfway through the third day after an even worse performance due to the BLU Spy seeming to have disappeared as well.

So, Medic’s experiment might have also ended the stalemate. Wouldn’t _that_ be cool? Miss Pauling and the Administrator should be very happy with them for that Redman would be without a doubt. And maybe since Pyro had helped so much, they’d be pleased with him too!

“Maybe we’ll even get a reward,” he said to Medic as they fed the birds that evening.

For some reason Medic didn’t seem as excited by that idea as Pyro was. “Perhaps. I suppose we shall see. I imagine BLU is going to replace him though so…”

The normally dormant speakers set in the corner of every room in base blared to life, blasting out an alarm. The lights dimmed, allowing a red flashing light to take precedence. The base was under attack.

Pyro jumped to attention and pulled his gas mask off of where it hung on his belt. He slipped it on over his face with practiced ease. Though as always, he took a few seconds to make sure it was on properly.

“Meet up with you later,” Medic said, loud enough to be heard over the alarm, not looking up from his gathering of everything he’d need for a potential battle.

Pyro gave him a quick thumbs up before jogging out.

Having had to run all the way to his room from Medic’s lab before heading to the base’s battle stations, Pyro was the last to arrive. He went straight to the dispenser Engie had set up, a short distance away from the gaping hole that had once been the base’s entrance. He did a quick sweep around it with his flamethrower to make sure the enemy Spy wasn’t around. He didn’t seem to be but Pyro had to resist the strong urge to keep spraying flames around anyway. They were in the base, letting the pretty rainbows pull him into his happy place when in base never had a good outcome.

“What’s happening?” he asked instead of either Engie or Medic, standing by the dispenser with him, speaking in between the bursts of gunfire from outside and from their own team.

Medic was busy keeping people alive so it was Engie who answered. “As you can see, the damn BLU’s blew up our door. They’re shooting at anyone who pokes their head out. I don’t know what they want because there ain’t no way they can take the base. They took us by surprise but that’s about all they got going for them. We should be able to wipe them out soon.”

Not even full minute later, the walkie talkie set atop the dispenser crackled to life and RED Scout’s voice came through it, mildly distorted by static. “Yo, Scout reporting in. It looks like not all the BLU team are out here, just Heavy, Soldier, Demo, and Sniper in the back. Their Medic and Engie are nowhere to be seen, neither is Spy as far as I can tell. Their Scout’s still gone too. And they seem to be stalling, I think? They’re not trying to push in and they didn’t chase me when they saw me, just shot at me and let me go. What do you think they might be up to? Over.”

Engie reached for the walkie talkie but Medic spoke up before he could reply to Scout. “Pyro, go check on my lab please. And don’t worry about the enemy Spy, something tells me the rest of us might not have to worry about him right now.”

Pyro almost asked ‘why’ but he trusted Medic’s intuition. So, instead he immediately turned and started back towards Medic’s lab.

When he got there, the door was wide open. He hadn’t left it that way. So, he rushed in, leveling his flamethrower towards where anyone’s face would be should they dare get in his way.

The BLU Medic and Engie snapped around to look at him. One of them was wresting with the zombie Scout, holding it back by the chest. They were trying to steal Medic’s experiment!

Pyro charged them. But before he could get close enough to blast them with deadly rainbows, a familiar sharp pain pierced his back.

“Go to hell you damn _freak_,” was the last thing he heard, muttered in an angry French accent, before his consciousness faded.

He was in the Respawn room what felt like a second later. His grip on his flamethrower tightened as he resisted the urge to kick the wall in anger and frustration. The damn BLU Spy was going to _pay_ for that!

Except when he got back to Medic’s lab it was empty except for the birds. Even the zombie in the suit was gone now, _stolen_. It was possible the Spy was still around though, invisible and _watching_. If he was Pyro was going to _find_ him!

\---

Scorch marks covered the walls of Medic’s lab and scattered piles of ashes were everywhere. Last night during and immediately after the carnage it had all looked like rainbow streaks and cotton candy. At the time Pyro had known that that wasn’t what he was actually seeing but he’d wanted to find the Spy so _badly_ and he’d gotten caught up in the rainbows and happy place and…

“Sorry,” he said.

Medic sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine. The birds are okay and nothing important is damaged.” Yes, but that was only because the backup – Demo and Sniper – Medic had sent his way last night had stopped him from causing further damage.

“Sorry,” Pyro said again. It was the only thing he _could_ say. He’d failed to stop the enemy from stealing Medic’s experiments _and_ had almost burnt down his lab.

Medic patted him on the back. “It’s okay dear, really. I’m not mad at you.” He _should_ be though.

“Sorry.”

“Look let’s uh… talk about it after today’s battle when we have more time. How does that sound?”

Pyro nodded, still not looking up.

“Okay let’s go get breakfast then.”

Pyro wasn’t hungry but he let Medic guide back out again anyway.

Everyone else was already in the kitchen. Other than Engie, they all looked up at Medic with mildly annoyed expressions. They’d yelled at him about the thing with the BLU Scout yesterday and the trouble it had caused. Pyro’s mind hadn’t all been there at the time, still in the happy place, so he wasn’t really sure of what all had been said or if they knew the BLU Scout was a zombie. He didn’t _think_ they knew but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care though.

He got his plate of food and went off to his room to eat it – more like pick at it – by himself. He even shook his head when Medic offered to go with him like he normally did. He wanted to be alone for a while.


	6. Forgiveness

No one on the BLU team showed to battle that day. It was a _huge_ disappointment. Pyro had been looking forward to forgetting everything and just burning stuff and people with rainbows for a while. But alas, no one showed up and they called it quits about an hour after they accomplished their objective.

Which meant his appointment with Medic to ‘talk about it’ came much sooner than Pyro had hoped for. He did _not _want to talk about it but… he answered his door when Medic came knocking an hour so after ‘battle’ anyway.

“Sorry,” he said as he locked and barred the door. Now was normally the time he took off at least his mask if not his whole suit but… he wasn’t sure he wanted to right now.

“Pyro.” Medic put his hands on Pyro’s shoulders and hunched over in an attempt to meet Pyro’s eyes – well as much as possible with the mask on anyway. “I’m _not_ mad at you. You did the best you could to defend my lab and the base. You accidentally burnt some stuff while doing so but so what? I forgive you.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because I love you. Now, normally you trust my judgement about a lot of things, right?”

Pyro nodded. Before he could try to reply properly though, Medic continued.

“Good, now why don’t you trust me about this? I’m not mad, I forgive you so there’s no need for you to be so upset. You can help me clean up the mess and then it’ll be like it never happened. As for my experiments, it’s not a big deal. We finished the experiment and if need be we can always make more zombies, I’ve done it once I can certainly do it again. So um… uh…” he grimaced slightly, shifting nervously, “don’t be sad anymore… please? … Look uh… I’m not really good at being comforting so…”

Pyro hugged him, squeezing him tight. “I love you too.”

“I’ll help clean up the lab,” were the next words Pyro spoke a few hours later. He’d taken off his suit and had ended up cuddling with Medic on his lap in the armchair while listening to the radio. He’d made the mess so it was only fair take on the responsibly of cleaning it up.

“I’d appreciate that,” Medic replied. “But before we do that we might want to figure out if the BLU team not showing up to battle today has anything to do with the fact they stole our zombies last night.”

Oh! Pyro hadn’t even _thought_ of that. He hadn’t given the matter any thought at all. But now that he did… “You think they might all be zombies now?”

“I don’t know, possibly. We’ll have to find out.”

“How?”

“Going over there and checking.”

“Can we… cuddle a bit more first though?” Pyro wasn’t in the mood in move from right here let alone go all the way to the enemy base.

“Of course.”

Pyro was awoken from a light doze by furious knocking. “Medic, I know you’re in there.” It was Miss Pauling and she didn’t sound happy. “We need to talk _right now_.”

“Uh… uh… hold on a second. I will be with you in a moment.”

She was the boss so Pyro quickly – but still reluctantly – got off Medic’s lap. He then pulled his suit back on, ending with the mask as always before opening the door to let her in.

She went straight to Medic, staring him down and ignoring Pyro completely. “What did you do?”

Medic gave her a nervous smile as he adjusted the collar of his doctor’s coat. “What do you mean? I didn’t…”

“Bullshit you know exactly what I mean. There’s what seems to be zombie outbreak going on in Tuefort. The entire BLU team is infected _and_ as far as I’ve been able to gather, they were the first. All this the day _after_ BLU rescue their kidnapped Scout from you. That seems mighty suspicious, don’t you think?”

“Well, I suppose so. In fairness though, you never told me I couldn’t experiment on the enemy team. And this means we win the war by default so…”

“Fix it. And don’t say you can’t because the world is overrun with zombies is the _last_ thing we need right now and is _not_ the kind of mistake I can cover up for you. So you better find a way to fix it or _at least_ stop it from spreading.” She gave him one last hard glare before turning and marching out, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

“Well,” Medic said as Pyro shut and relocked the door. “I suppose that answers our question about the BLU’s disappearance and its relation to our zombies.”

“Can you fix it?” Pyro believed he could – he could do almost anything after all – but he hadn’t said anything about that when he’d explained it to Pyro.

“I don’t know but if not, we’ve started the zombie apocalypse. Ending the world is something to be proud of at least. And if we _do_ find a way to fix it, we’ll be famous for _stopping_ the zombie apocalypse. So either way, we’ve basically already made our mark on history. So want to help me figure out which it’s going to be?”

“Yes!” With the war being over Pyro needed a new job anyway. What more could he ask for than to work with Medic some more?


End file.
